


Letters to Canton

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the power of time travelling mail (read: a mutual friend with a time machine) Jenny Flint corresponds with a man in the future who may be able to understand her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Canton Delaware III

New York

12th January 1969

 

Jenny Flint

London

16th March 1888

 

Dear Canton Delaware III,

                                                Hello. You have never met me and it is highly unlikely you shall, unless the Doctor fancies another trip to Victorian London, or unless he takes us into the future. My Name is Jenny Flint an’ I got your contacts from the Doctor, as I felt that we were very similar and I needed a fiend to talk to. M’lady understands that I need human companionship and is letting me write to you through time.

                As I understand it, you too were sent away from something you loved for wanting to marry someone of the same sex. From my knowledge I know that you were sent away from your work, while I was sent away from my family.   This had to be one of the hardest things I went through to know that my family didn’t accept me and I was wondering if a) you had felt the same way and b) how you coped with it. I know it may be a touchy subject but I was wondering if you ever did marry the man. Me self I am happily married and some days I’m so happy it makes up for the fact that my family shunned me.

                I know you may think this correspondence is weird because of the time difference and everything but all I’m looking for is a friend who can send me a written pick-me-up. Please respond and/or give them to the Doctor and I’m sure he’ll find a second to drop it off.

                I would also like to know about life in the future and how much life has changed since today. Nothing much will surprise me as, I should have mentioned before, my wife is a Silurian (lizard like people) from the dawn of time.

                Maybe thanks for reading and I await your reply,

                Yours Sincerely,

Jenny Flint.

 

 

* * *

 

Canton Delaware III stood and held the thick envelope in his hand. He hadn’t been expecting this, whatever this was. Slowly he opened it up, cutting the top of with a pen knife. The top disintegrated slightly as he did so but the letter inside came out in one peace. He unfolded it and read it, perplexed at the first line. 1888! 1888! Surely this had to be some sort of prank, some joke he didn’t understand or appreciate. He continued to read the stupid letter.  Who was this Doctor and why would he give replies back to this person? However Canton couldn’t help but be slightly worried at how this person seemed to have written so much about him, and yet he did notice that if the joke person was real that they were fairly similar. Reading to the end of the letter he scrunched it up and threw it into the corners of the room.


	2. 3rd April 1888

Canton Delaware III

New York

14th February 1969

 

Jenny Flint

London

3rd April

Dear Canton III,

                                Thank you so much for replying to my original letter and also for replying so fast too. I was very surprised to receive your letter so swiftly, a mere 7 days since I had written the first one. I hardly doubt that the Doctor will be so prompt next time.

                The Doctor is very interesting isn’t he? I’m assuming by your reply that my first letter wasn’t too early and you had met him. He saved my life the first time we met, and also helped M’lady. It’s really down to the Doctor that I’m where I am today so I owe my life to that man. Please tell me more about your experiences with the Doctor as M’lady will be very interested to know the details.

                Thank you also for all the detail about 1969. I loved reading about the motor vehicles and the space programme and, between you and me; I believe humans will get into space at some point. Reading about ordinary life was very interesting, and in case you would like some more details I have included a first-hand account of my life in Victorian London. Thank you also for the fabric sample, I can’t believe that humans produce so much of it as it is very, as the Doctor would say, cool. I have kept it in a safe place, and after showing M’lady she too admits it is very nice.

                And on that note she would like to thank you for replying to my letter and giving me the human friendship I wanted. I would add my thanks on top of that too. Your account of what you felt when you were fired almost made me cry as it was so like what I’d experience and I am truly sorry for you. However although I know solve crimes, I don’t think that counts as going rogue.

                I do have some questions about your time though and I was wondering if you could answer them. Firstly how different is America to London? I know you wrote about your life but as I am from London I would like to know more about me home in the future. Secondly, could you tell me more about the development of the space programme and when you think it’s going to go? I was interested to think that humans might go into space, when so many civilizations and colonies already live out there.  And thirdly, what were you doing when you met the Doctor?

                Thank you again,

                Yours Truly,                          

                Jenny Flint.

               

* * *

 

Canton couldn’t believe it when another letter had arrived. He opened it up and read it, again disagreeing with the fact that he hadn’t replied and still never met the Doctor. He hadn’t sent any letter or fabric sample. But nonetheless he found the first letter and out them in the same envelope and put them away safely where no one may find the stupid joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for this story but I will continue it if there is interest


End file.
